


In Seven Days

by percyval



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: He's a smol child, I still haven't mastered Eggsy's dialogue, Kingsmen are assholes, M/M, Relationship Betting Pool, Rugrats in Paris, So much flirting, Uncomfortable Awkward Harry, Young Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyval/pseuds/percyval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting is part of the human experience. You'll probably experience flirting, your parents have, even your fucking dog may have been flirted with by another spiffy mutt with a red bandana round it's neck. And that's why it's not too hard to believe people do it to be friendly. </p>
<p>The grey area comes in when you're flirting with your co-worker 24/7 because it's become a habit, but the longer you do it, you start to really mean it. And that's where my major dilemma comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Seven Days

The tailors is abnormally quiet at ten am. Normally by this point, everyone would be in, and already working.

However, today it seemed that wasn't the case.

It takes nearly ten minutes to find anyone in the tailors. Not even the man at the desk appears to be there. Until I step inside Merlin's tech room, and there, everyone was standing in close to his console, leaning into the large displays.

I step up.

"What is it?"

Merlin glances over his shoulder at me, and then gives a small smile.

"Galahad, you're late." He turns his back to me, and glances back up at the screen.

I see a young man, held up in the recruit room. He's sitting on the bed, occasionally glancing up at the camera. He looks normal, he looks like a random kid who just strolled up into the tailors and then into the hub.

"He claims to know who the Kingsmen are, he says that he is a Kingsman. That he comes from 2015, and that he needed to see you, Galahad. Something happened in the future, apparently."

I furrow my brow, and breathe out.

"Well, okay. Shall I just go in there with him?"

"He's not hostile, but he does get easily excited when he recognizes any of us."

Percival glances over at me, and gives a quick nod.

"I'll just hope he doesn't recognize me." I smile a bit, and Merlin tugs a little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

I walk down the hall, flipping my glasses out of my breast pocket and thrusting them on in a fluid hand gesture. Merlin tells me to get as much information as I can out of him about what happened, and why he's here now. I decide that being ruthless is the best method for this current situation.

And I walk myself off into the recruit room, and the boy runs right up to me. He hugs me fiercely, and looks up at me. His sharp eyebrows are raised high up on his forehead, and he is grinning widely.

"Harry! Oh my god, you're like the rest of them! You look thirty!" He looks up and down my face, and I, in return, look up and down his.

I watch him closely, and Merlin is giving me strict commands on what to ask him. His eyes are gazing right into mine, and I smirk a bit. He lets me go, but he continues to gaze. His lips are open, just slightly.

"What's your name?" I ask, and he nods.

"Right, you don't know who I am. I'm Egg-Gary Unwin. But, I'm called Eggsy by pretty much everyone."

I chuckle just slightly at his name.

"Right, Eggsy. And I'm Harry Hart."

Eggsy nods quick.

"Yeah. I've met you. You're a total badass of an old man."

I furrow my brow.

"I'm only thirty-five, I'm by no means 'old.'" I defend myself, and Eggsy tilts his head back, laughing.

"Harry, I don't know how, but I came back twenty years into the past. You're dead, and I just defeated a madman named Valentine. You might wanna write that down, maybe alter that fucked-up timeline a bit." He stuffs his hands into the pockets of an oversized eyesore of a jacket.

"Bingo," Merlin says into his mic as I continue conversing with him. I, on the other hand, am feeling uncomfortable that this boy from the future says I died. And _that_ soon. Kingsman rarely live full lives, but 55 is unreasonable.

Eggsy leans back, and smiles.

"Good seeing you alive now, bruv. I felt like a fucking wreck seeing you die. Gunshot right to the eye." He raises his hand, forms a gun at himself, and throws his head back. He looks back up at me, and keeps staring.

I straighten up, and he grins.

"You alright there?"

I nod quickly. "Yes, I am just fine. Eggsy, how did you come back twenty years?"

Eggsy shrugs, his hangs tucked back into his pockets.

"I dunno, to be perfectly honest. I thought I was just sleepin' in bed, like normal, and then I'm here, in 1995, and all of you fucks are twenty years younger."

I scowl, but continue on anyway.

"Odd. Is that really all you know?"

Eggsy nods.

"Swear on me life. I don't know anything else about it." His brows furrow into a slightly worried expression. "If I did I'd tell yah."

Merlin speaks up. "That's all we need, Galahad."

I flip off my glasses, and stuff them back into my breast pocket.

I grin, and the doors open with a quick swishing noise. Eggsy is unsure what to do.

"If you're going to be here for a while, I suggest you take initiative."

Eggsy grinned, and followed me out, hand grasping onto my shoulder.

"I'll follow you, Harry."

I glance down at Eggsy, and he smiles up at me. He must have been quite fond of my future self. So I smile back, and that gets him looking down.

"You never smile in the future. You always look angry and upset or pissed off and through with the world."

I nod.

"Sounds like me."

Eggsy and I go down to the tailor's, and the tailor smiles at me.

I wave goodbye to him. I've been at Kingsman for a few years now, and I've never learned his name. But at this point I can't dare ask him what his name is. That would be uncomfortable and awkward, so I just will continue to pretend I know. It likely was Jerry, or Dale, or something forgettable like that. But I wouldn't know. Since I don't know his name in the first place.  
  
\--  
  
It seems like nothing is going to happen today, Merlin has given me no task, so I insist upon Eggsy and I talking more about the future.

"So _you're_ a Kingsman?" I hold onto the mug, my left hand burns almost pleasantly from the heat of the coffee. This isn't even good coffee, it's cheap and tastes like shit you'd get at a motel, but this shop is almost always empty, so it is a fine idea to talk here.

Eggsy looks down into his mug, and shakes his head. This topic is sensitive to him. I shouldn't say anything too harsh.

"No, I didn't make the final test. I couldn't shoot my dog. Call me stupid all yah like, you loved doing it that day you went to Kentucky."

I am unsure what to tackle first.

"I'm not going to call you stupid, Eggsy. I don't even know you."

He sighs.

"Yeah, but you passed with flying colors. You knew it was a blank. You knew everything and told me nothing."

"Well, future me is a prat. I'll be sure to fix that."

Eggsy smiles at that. "You _are_ a prat in the future. But you are a charming old man, I guess."

I should be more shocked than I am. Well, Eggsy must have just been giving off that kind of aura.

"Well, thank you for that," I smirk, and Eggsy does the same.

 Merlin would have likely appreciated hearing this, but I decide that he'll live if he doesn't know this. Right now.

Eggsy rests his cheek in his hand, and yawns. He looks up at me, and his eyes go a bit softer.

I push some of my hair back, and he grins a bit.

"I didn't know you have curly hair. You always gel it back." He chuckles, and I nod.

"Yes, I find my hair isn't exactly spy-like. Though, I accept it for what it is."

Eggsy reaches a hand over and spins a curl around his finger.

I allow it, but feel extremely uncomfortable while he does so. He pulls his hand away after a few moments, and the curl furls back into place. Eggsy covers his mouth as he snickers.

"Oh my fucking god your hair is wonderful," he breathes out into his clasped hand.

I lean back a bit, and Eggsy leans forward to mess with my hair again. He pulls me in a bit closer by my hair, and I am staring closely at Eggsy's face. His smile brightens and widens as he scooches in closer. I let myself relax and my shoulders slouch. Eggsy won't harm me.

He watches my hair curl and uncurl, and he glances between my face and my hair.

We don't return to the tailors for a long while, and that part is my fault. We don't leave the cafe, and that part is fully put on Eggsy. I am unable to speak, and Eggsy doesn't seem to want to. This does know good when I want information about him.

"I never thought I'd experience 1995 a second time. Would you like to show me around?" Eggsy grins at me once we leave the cafe, as I'm about to take him back to the tailors.

I shrug, despite the horrific ramifications of what I'm about to do.

Eggsy grabs onto my arm, and we walk down the street. He's mad, holding at my arm like that. Maybe in his time this kind of touching is fine. That lucky bastard.

I try to remove him, but he shakes his head.

"I never got this chance when you were alive, goddammit I'm holding your arm."

I can admit my cheeks may have flushed a bit at that phrase.

"Alright. Where to, Eggsy?"


End file.
